Myths 1- Pikachu Hat
Warning: This Creepypasta is BASED on another one. Hello! I've been looking for you like all the day! Come here and sit down! I wanna tell you a myth! Before me to start, i will warn you that if you wanna try this glitch, you are all welcome. But it may not work, cause its outdated and people who found it reported to pokemon company. At first you need pokemon yellow and start a new game. It will start normal with Oak giving you pikachu. After receiving the pikachu, name it 'Tool'. You need make sure you will lost your rival's battle, or it wont work. After this, go to viridian city and buy 7 potions. I will explain the reason later. Come back to pallet town and go to Oak's lab. Try interact with most things possible and them interact with your pikachu. It will be scared , mostly its expression will be like: 'Dont do it!' and pointing to someplace. All you have to do is walk to the place that Tool is pointing. Use 5 potions on pikachu and keep walking. '' ''While walking, you will feel that something is not right and you should stop doing it and give up. Ignore that feeling and keep walking-- or you will miss the chance of knowing a big secret. When you get on the place, do not interact with your pikachu, cause it will be useless, all it is gonna do is beg you to exit the dark-surrounding place. You will notice that the scenery changed to a clothing factory. When you notice what are the clothes made of, its too late to turn back. You will finally realize why is Tool so scared, its a pikachu hat factory! '' ''Dead pikachus with marked heads will be agrouped and next to a big machine. Open your inventory, you will see a dark-red ticket who you can interact. If you interact with it, Tool will stop following you. I bet you areldy realized where did Tool came. If you dont interact with the ticket, you will able to continue the route. Keep walking untill you find a white door. For your surprise, it will wont be locked. Just interact with it and you will be teleported to a pokemon clothing store. '' ''The pikachu hats will be on a table. You will see girl players trying the hat. The strange fact is that they arent NPCs, but true girl gamers. One of them will ask to the atendent that is surprisingly you how was the hats made. You will be able to choose an answer between: >I dont know or >There is a factory behind prof.oak's lab, people kidnapp wild pikachus and mark their heads to remove it and make hats on a giant machine! If i was you, i wouldnt buy it! If you choose the first answer, the girl will just normally buy it and the game will end. But if you choose the second answer, you will notice your pikachu disappeared and you will be teleported to lavander town, where your pikachu's corpse will be in. Your player will be crying and dark shadows will move next to you. When you be covered with the black shadows and the mist, the game will end with cutscene with you looking back and being catched by something. Not many people who tryed want to talk about their experiences, but make sure youre not good at hearing things or your game is muted, or the experience will be creepier. The reason why Tool dies is unknown, many people have been thoughting that when you tell the truth to the girl, the store owner will realize that its store will fall apart and kill your pikachu as revenge. I dont recomment you to truely try it, anyways its just a creepypasta! But if you do, tell if it worked or not, may it is real and i didnt knew... Category:Pokemon Category:Creepypasta Category:Pokepasta Category:Glitches Category:Horror